


Leaf It To Me

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: Sunday, October 28th [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autumn, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: The day after the Shiratorizawa match, Daichi and Koushi go on a date and run into a slight hiccup in their plans."Koushi, come on, we're going to be late.  It's just leaves.""Yeah, but what's stronger?  My will to keep walking, or a pile of particularly crunchy looking leaves?"Written as part of the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico auction.





	Leaf It To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin12/gifts).



> Whaaaaaaaat? Two fics in one day? Yes, actually! And there's a third one on the way! This was written for ao3 user Jackie12, who bid on two 2k-5k fics as a part of the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico auction back in October. Thank you again for your donation! Sorry that it took me so long to get this written and posted, part two will be out by next week!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

It wasn’t often that Koushi got to sleep in.  Between school and volleyball practice, there was rarely a day where Koushi could just lay in bed past 7 and revel in the comfort of his many blankets and pillows.  That day, however was different.  The previous day, Saturday the 27th of October, Karasuno had beaten Shiratorizawa three sets to two.  After months of intensive training and practice matches, Karasuno had done it.  They were officially Miyagi's representatives for the National Spring Tournament.  And they officially had the day off from practice.  Koushi and Daichi had plans later, but for now, he could relax all he wanted.

Koushi's alarm officially went off at 9am, but he allowed himself to press snooze a few times.  The sun might have been out on that late October morning, but Koushi could hear the wind outside.  It was going to be a cold day that day, and his blankets were warm and soft.  Daichi would understand if Koushi was a little late to their designated meeting spot.   That was, until Koushi snoozed his way to 10:15, and woke to his ringtone rather than his alarm.  Speaking of Daichi….

"Mornin', handsome," Koushi slurred into the phone, his voice raspy from hours of disuse.

"Good morning to you too," Daichi replied.  "I take it you're still in bed."

"I will neither confirm nor deny it," Koushi said as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"That's a 'yes', then," Daichi laughed.

"…Yeah."

"I figured as much," Daichi said.  "I'm on my way over now.  You don't have to be ready to go by the time I get there, but it would be nice if you were."

"Bossy as ever, Captain," Koushi teased.  "Are you bringing caffeine with you?"

"Of course I am," Daichi replied.  "What kind of lousy boyfriend do you take me for?"

"I love you so much."

"I know you do, see you in a bit."

After Daichi hung up, Koushi rolled out of bed with a long stretch and a yawn.  He glanced toward the window, watching the saffron yellow leaves of the ginkgo tree outside flutter in the wind.  Koushi inhaled, then exhaled.

"Guess I better get ready to head out in that," he grumbled.  "At least Daichi's bringing me tea."

***

To Koushi's credit, he was almost ready to go by the time Daichi made it to his house.  He had pants on.  And a sweater.  And one sock.  So really, he was ninety percent ready to go.  This fact apparently wasn't enough to keep Daichi from giving Koushi an unimpressed albeit amused look when the latter came pounding down stairs, then skidding to a halt in front of him.

"Hey, you did say that I didn't _have_ to be ready to go," Koushi reminded him.

Daichi laughed, "You got me there.  I imagine caffeine would help move this along."

Daichi presented Koushi with a cup from one of the local cafes.  Koushi accepted it, bringing the cup to his lips and taking an appreciative sip.  He hummed in delight as the tea's warmth spread to his limbs.  Koushi leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Daichi's cheek.

"Best boyfriend ever," Koushi said before taking another sip of tea and sitting on the floor.

"I try," Daichi replied.

"Koushi, is that Daichi-kun?" Koushi's mom called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom," Koushi called back.  "We’re getting ready to leave."

Sugawara Nanako poked her head out of the kitchen, her silver hair tied back in a loose ponytail.  She gave Daichi a friendly wave, which he returned with a wide smile.

"Good morning, Sugawara-san," Daichi greeted.  "Sorry that I'm stealing your son from you today."

Nanako smiled the same wide grin that her son had and let out a loud laugh.  "I'll forgive you this once, Daichi-kun.  You boys deserve a nice day to yourselves after all of your hard work yesterday.  Congrats on the win, Captain," she added with a wink.

"Thank you, Sugawara-san," Daichi replied.

"So, where are you two off to?" Nanako asked.

"We're going to the movies.  And then we'll probably wander around for a bit."

"Sounds fun!  Will you two be back in time for dinner, or are you going to grab something while you're out?"

"We'll probably be back for dinner, but I'll text you and let you know," Koushi said as he finished tying his shoelaces.

"What a kind and thoughtful son I have," Nanako teased.  "I hope you two have a good time at the movies."

Koushi stood, pulled on his coat and scarf, then picked up the cup of tea.  "We will, Mom!  Text you later."

Nanako waved as Daichi and Koushi left the house.  Koushi closed the door behind them, then slipped his hand into Daichi's.  Daichi gave Koushi's hand a quick squeeze.  To Koushi's surprise, it wasn't as windy as he thought it would be.  The two set off down the street, talking about the events of the past few days.  By the time they made it to the park, they were reliving moments from the previous day's game and discussing what their teammates were doing on their day off.

"I'm almost positive that Hinata and Kageyama have broken into the gym by now," Koushi said.

Daichi laughed, "I wouldn't put it past them, but Ukai will kill them if he finds out that they're practicing on their day off."

"Don't you mean that you'll kill them?" Koushi asked.

"I wouldn't kill them for it, just very sternly tell them to go home.  They deserve a break."

"They don't know the meaning of the word 'break', and you know it," Koushi said.

"They really don't," Daichi agreed. 

Koushi shook his head.  "I don't understand how they'd still have the energy to practice today.  I was only on the court a few times yesterday and I was exhausted.  I can't imagine what moving would feel like today after a full five sets."

"It was a bit of a struggle to get out of bed this morning," Daichi admitted.  "I imagine Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are at home today."

"I think the second years were meeting up to do homework together," Koushi supplied. 

"That's surprising," Daichi said.  "I would have thought Tanaka and Noya would have joined Hinata and Kageyama in their hypothetical breaking and entering."

"I heard them talking about it at dinner last night.  Ennoshita was pretty insistent that they get their work done."

"That's fair," Daichi mused.  "What are the girls up to today?"

"Well, their work was probably done last week, so I imagine they're both getting some well deserved rest."

"So that just leaves our Glass-hearted Ace," Daichi said.  "What do you think he's doing today?"

Daichi waited for Koushi's reaction, but it never came.  He turned to look at his boyfriend, only to see Koushi eyeing a pile of multicolored maple leaves.

"No," Daichi said, immediately picking up on Koushi's new plan.

Koushi pouted, "Can't I jump in the leaf pile a little bit?"

"Not if you wanna get a good seat, no."

Koushi slowed to a halt, yanking Daichi back as the other kept walking.  Daichi frowned over his shoulder.  Koushi gave him a mischievous smile.  Daichi went to tug Koushi down the path, but Koushi pulled his hand from Daichi's grip and took a step towards the pile of leaves.

"Koushi, come on, we're going to be late," Daichi groaned.  "It's just leaves."

"Yeah, but what's stronger?  My will to keep walking, or a pile of particularly crunchy looking leaves?" Koushi asked.

Daichi stared.  "What are you, five?"

"In this moment, yes.  And those are some extremely crunchy looking gentlemen."

Daichi sighed, "You know, the longer we stand here arguing about it, the more late we're gonna be."

"I'm just saying, the pile of leaves is doing a better job of convincing me to jump in it than you are of convincing me to walk away," Koushi said with a shrug.

Daichi looked back and forth between Koushi and the leaf pile.  Koushi could see his resolve breaking.  Any second now, and Koushi would win.

"The more I think about it, playing in that pile of leaves does sound more fun than sitting in a dark theater for two hours."

Score one for Koushi.

"Five minutes in the leaf pile?"

"Five minutes in the leaf pile."

With a gleeful whoop, Koushi grabbed Daichi's hand and dragged him towards the pile of leaves.  They missed the movie.  Neither really could really bring themselves to care.

After romping around in the leaves, the two decided to wander around until they found a spot for lunch.  Koushi tossed his empty cup into a garbage can, and they made their way through the park.  They eventually decided to grab something from a general store across the street and bring it back to the park.  As they walked hand-in-hand, Daichi spotted something bright red on the back of Koushi's head.

"Koushi, I don't want to alarm you, but you have a leaf in your hair."

"Where?" Koushi asked, patting his head.

"Here, I got it."

Daichi dropped Koushi's hand and plucked the brilliant red maple leaf out of Koushi's hair.  He held it up for Koushi to see.

"Thank you for saving me from a maple leaf," Koushi joked.

Daichi pressed the leaf into Koushi's hand.  "Please accept this dead leaf as proof of my eternal love and devotion to you."

Koushi's hand curled around the leaf, and he brought it up to his chest.  "Thank you, my brave knight," Koushi said.  "I shall cherish this gift forever."

Daichi snorted and nudged Koushi a little with his shoulder.  Koushi eyed Daichi, then nudged him back.  The two continued to nudge each other until Daichi pushed a little harder than he'd anticipated.  Koushi—dramatic as ever—took the opportunity to fall into another pile of leaves.  There was a soft _whump_ as he hit the pile.  Leaves flew off of the ground before gently floating back down to the ground, partially covering Koushi in the process.

"I've been betrayed!" Koushi screeched from the leaf pile.  "Eternal love and devotion my a-!"

"Koushi, language, there are children nearby," Daichi said with a chuckle.

"You and I both know that's a dirty lie Sawamura," Koushi replied.

Daichi crouched down next to Koushi and grinned at him.  "Comfy down there?"

The twinkle in Koushi's eye should have been warning enough.  Koushi shot out a hand and wrapped it around Daichi's wrist.  With a mighty tug, he pulled Daichi forward into the leaf pile.

"Why don't you join me and find out?" Koushi asked as Daichi pitched forward.

Daichi caught himself on his elbows at the last second, just before he could land soundly on top of Koushi.  He let out a small sigh of relief at not having crushed his boyfriend.  Koushi gave Daichi a smirk, removing his hand from Daichi's wrist and wrapping his arms around Daichi's neck instead.

"Nice catch, Captain."

Daichi lowered himself enough to settle his forehead against Koushi's.  Koushi found himself flushing pink as his boyfriend closed his eyes and smiled a contented smile.  He closed his own eyes and let the moment sink into his memory.  The chill air, the feel of the leaves tickling his neck and ears, the weight of Daichi on top of him, the distinct smell of sandalwood body wash that Koushi had come to associate with Daichi, the gentle puff of breath as Daichi's lips hovered over his own-

Naturally, Koushi's stomach had to rumble at that exact moment.  Naturally.

Daichi pulled back, alarmed at the sudden noise.  Koushi covered his face as it went from pink to red in under two seconds.

"I guess that's nature's way of telling us to hold off on the public displays of affection," Koushi said, dropping his arms to his sides.

"Yeah, I guess a pile of leaves in the middle of the park is not the best place to initiate smooches," Daichi admitted, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I will pay for your lunch if you never refer to kissing as 'smooches' ever again," Koushi said, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

"What's wrong with 'smooches'?"

"You know exactly what's wrong with 'smooches'."

Daichi stared at Koushi for a moment, and that's when Koushi noticed the gleam in Daichi's eye.  Before Koushi could squirm away, Daichi was back in Koushi's personal space.  He placed his hands on either side of Koushi, bracketing him in and keeping him from moving.

"Daichi, whatever you're about to do, you better not do it," Koushi warned.

Daichi just grinned and leaned in closer.

"Daichi, no."

"Smooooooooch."

"Daichi, I swear-!"

Daichi pressed a quick to Koushi's nose.  "Smooch."

"You're awful," Koushi groaned as he collapsed back into the pile of leaves.

"Yeah, but you love me," Daichi countered, standing and holding out a hand to Koushi.  "Let's go get some lunch."

They retrieved lunch from the store across the street, then returned to the park.  They sat underneath a tree close to the entrance, and leaned against each other as they ate.  After they finished, Koushi turned and pressed his lips to Daichi's cheek.

"Thanks for a great afternoon," Koushi said.

Daichi covered Koushi's hand with his own, then intertwined their fingers.  "You're welcome," he said with a smile.

They sat back against the tree, and watched the red and orange leaves wave in the wind.  Koushi rested his head on Daichi's shoulder and smiled to himself.  Today had been everything he had wanted it to be.  It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things I Googled for this fic: Haikyuu timeline approximate, climate near Sendai autumn, flora of Japan, men's body wash scents


End file.
